The folding picnic table art is an old and crowded one. The closest art of which applicants are aware is a patent to Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,275 issued Nov. 29, 1977. The design of the Hansen table is ingenious; the present invention has the advantages of simplicity of construction and somewhat increased versatility over the Hansen table.